Eres una plaga
by Carrie-thegoddess9
Summary: Es una historia de Kardia x Yato, es mi primer yaoi y espero que les guste mucho lo que esta en mi historia y lo que le toca vivir a Yato antes de convertirse en el caballero de unicornio YAOI : Kardia/Yato
1. Usted es un irresponsable

**Titulo de la historia : **Eres una plaga

**Anime : **Saint Seiya ( el lienzo perdido)

**Pareja principal : Kardia x Yato**

**Genero : **humor y romance

**Rated : **T

**Disclaimers : **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía

**Nota : este es mi primer yaoi y si no te gusta, no lo leas y si les gusta, les invito a dejar un review.**

**No los aburro mas**

**Que la inspiración este con vosotros en cada momento**

**Y nos leemos después XD**

**Capitulo 1**

**Usted es un irresponsable**

Yato es un recién llegado al santuario, fue escoltado por el caballero de escorpio, aunque el chico mantiene una curiosidad por saber las grandes hazañas de su "maestro Kardia", aunque siempre ha sido recibido de forma negativa por el hombre de cabellera azulada, pero Yato es persistente y nada lo hace a darse por vencido, solo tiene una meta que es convertirse en héroe, cuando Kardia escuchaba el propósito del novato, su reacción fue reventarse y cuajarse de la risa, a veces Yato se siente ofendido, pero otras veces solo anda cabizbajo y se marcha en un gran silencio.

El chico a veces pensaba que él es un irresponsable, pero aun así, siendo despreciado y reprochado por este, le mantiene un gran respeto, le gustaba escuchar las historias de los caballeros dorados y como fueron sus increíbles hazañas, aventuras y experiencias que han tenido al momento del calor de la batalla.

Kardia siempre le decía que sus propósitos lo eche para atrás y que regrese a casa a hacer cosas de niños, pero Yato muy astuto no pensaba caer en esa estúpida trampa mental y nada lo pensaba detener, solo lo hará cuando cumpla con su meta que es ser un héroe.

Día tras día entrenada, sudando y cansado por que el sol arde como si estuviese en un desierto, pero no le importaba, con eso le quiere demostrar a Kardia que no es un niño débil o un niño de mamá, sus puños arden en sangre y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por el intenso calor que hacía ahí, mantiene una resistencia, para poder ser un héroe verdadero, así le venga lluvia, viento u otra cosa que le piense impedir que siga entrenando, pero nada lo detendrá, ni los obstáculos, ni Kardia.

Muy pocas veces ha tenido contacto con el santo dorado, pero mas bien es solo para hacerle reproche, Yato siempre estaba preparado para darle una respuesta inmediata, era una rutina semanal, Kardia solo va por Yato una vez a la semana ( Qué irresponsable ), el chico ya sentía ese reproche por parte del dorado, aunque siempre se preguntaba ¿Para qué lo trajo? ¿Porqué lo ha reclutado, si no le enseña nada?, eso ya es problema de Kardia, pero él debe hacerse responsable de Yato.

Yato siempre admitía que Kardia es un mujeriego de primera y siempre que Kardia le lanzaba un reproche solo arrugaba el ceño y se marchaba en silencio, pero la curiosidad lo llevaba a no rendirse, subía las escaleras donde yace las doce casa y con su respectivo caballero, el chico solo subía para ver si lograba toparse con cualquier caballero dorado, pero para su mala suerte, siempre se encontraban ocupados y para rematar Kardia también estaba haciendo sus cosas.

Solo suspiro tristemente y se iba a marchar, pero tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle a un santo dorado, su curiosidad es tremenda que quiere saber principalmente el secreto para ser tan poderosos y como obtienen esa fuerza sobrenatural, por su curiosidad, sintió que se erizaba la piel, ya que el clima donde estaba Yato estaba tan caluroso que se transforma a un frío insoportable, al girar sobre sus talones vio al responsable de quien ha causado ese clima gélido.

Fue acuario quien lo ha hecho, la reacción de Yato es ponerse tieso como una roca y temblar y tragar grueso, logro ver la mirada gélida de acuario y supo que se ha metido en serios problemas, pero ha conseguido llamar la atención de un caballero dorado.

— ¡oh no! — yato murmuraba para si mismo, mientras que acuario le lanzaba una mirada muy severa como si fuese matar a un ejercito solo con verlos, el chico entra en pánico y no sabe que hacer, mientras que Degel solo pensaba en formular una pregunta muy estricta.

— oye tu niño ... — Yato gira su cabeza ante la voz severa de Degel — ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Necesitas ayuda? — la pregunta sonaba severa, pero no es su acentualidad, mas bien estaba tranquilo, ya que Degel es una persona pacífica.

— yo..yo solo quería — Yato sentía que las palabras se le iban de su mente, pero también fue interrumpido por este hombre.

— quieres saber mas acerca de los santos dorados — Yato solo asiente con la cabeza — esa pregunta no puedo responderla — el chico quedo callado — he escuchado que deseas ser un héroe.

— supongo que si ...

— ¡NO!, no debes suponerlo, debes afirmarlo "si" o "no" — Yato salto del susto cuando Degel le grito y solo asiente con la cabeza con nerviosismo — bueno, pero no se supone que debes entrenar.

— po-por supuesto que si entreno — dijo Yato con una débil valentía que Degel lo notaba con cada palabra que es expulsada por los labios de Yato.

Pero Yato en el fondo se sentía como para echarse la soga al cuello, las palabras de Degel fueron la soga que apretaba su cuello y le bloqueaban sus palabras, pero siempre sabe que nunca debe responder de forma insolente ante un caballero dorado.

— ¡oh! , lamento mi insolencia, señor Degel — hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse, con un furioso rubor en sus mejillas de lo avergonzado que estaba, estaba muy enojado con si mismo, pero las palabras de acuario son ciertas por mas que le resulte difícil de aceptarlo.

Degel desde lo lejano dio una sonrisa y Yato le responde con una sonrisa torcida y débil y se alejo del lugar lamentándose haber molestado a un caballero dorado, aunque es solo un novato.

— valla, veo que me has ahorrado el trabajo de ahuyentar a ese niño — Degel supo que es la voz de Kardia quien estaba en la cima de un árbol observando como acuario estaba hablando con Yato.

— yo no te he ahorrado tu trabajo, que yo sepa ese niño es tu responsabilidad, tu lo encontraste, así que hazte cargo de él — Kardia se reía de forma muy sorna que hizo enojar a Degel — ¿Qué te parece tan chistoso? en vez de reírte como un idiota, deberías cuidar de ese novato.

Kardia hizo una pausa y corto su risa y la reemplazo con furia.

— ese niño no me deja en paz, me persigue por todas partes, es una plaga — Degele negó con su cabeza haciendo las risa de Kardia mas intensas.

— eres un caso perdido — degel murmuraba para si mismo

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— nada y cállate

— ah si — Kardia elevo su cosmo — oblígame a callarme — Degel seguía negando con su cabeza, pero como él tiene una mente sabia, se dio media vuelta y se iba a marchar — regresa aquí, me debes una pelea.

— no te debo nada y déjame en paz, hasta pronto — Kardia odiaba que lo dejen con la palabra en la boca, vio como Degel se retiraba y este como es tan orgulloso lo fue a seguir, pero antes vio a los costados si no estaba Yato y cuando vio que no había ninguna señal de Yato sonrió y se fue a buscar a Degel

A cambio Yato estaba caminando tristemente hacia un pequeño río y se enjuagaba su cara, pero aun no estaba fuera del territorio de los caballeros dorados, luego dio un suspiro y coge un poco de agua para beber, hasta que sintió los pasos de alguien que estaba acercándose a él.

Cuando gira su cabeza con su cuerpo vio que es Degel y el chico pego un grito del horror y se cae hacia atrás.

— ¿¡acuario!? digo señor Degel ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí? — Degel estaba sorprendido ante la pregunta formulada por el joven novato que estaba tan aterrado de como lo ha sorprendido.

— esa pregunta debería hacértela — dijo Degel con tanta serenidad — debes ir a casa antes de que te metas en grandes problemas.

Yato solo dio un fuerte suspiro y mas se le erizo la piel al sentir que una sombra mas estaba detrás de él, luego gira sobre sus talones para ver de quien es esa silueta y cuando gira, es Kardia que yace de brazos cruzados y con el ceño arrugado.

— ¡oye tu! — vocifero Kardia — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— yo...yo...yo — Yato tartamudeaba .

— no te lo había dejado claro aprendiz ...

— ¿aprendiz? ... ¡APRENDIZ! — grito Yato — yo no me siento "su aprendiz", como puede llamarme "aprendiz" si usted no me quiere como uno, usted es un irresponsable, nunca me ha querido contar sobre sus hazañas, desde que puse un pie en el santuario lo único que he escuchado de ustedes los santos dorados son reproches y mas reproches, se burla de mi meta solo porque soy un novato ... y sinceramente con usted no he aprendido nada, todo lo que he hecho o aprendido es nada .

Degel abrió sus ojos al escuchar que Yato le estaba diciendo las cosas en las narices de Kardia, sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar, las consecuencias de sus actos, Yato sabe que nunca debe levantar la voz a un caballero dorado, el chico solo crispo los puños, dientes y ojos, acompañado de un pequeño gruñido y se maldecía en su mente .

Yato pensaba que era su fin, al menos hasta aquí ha logrado llegar, no piensa morir sin antes lograr ver a un santo dorado.

— así que eso es lo que piensas de mi aprendiz — Kardia mostraba una sonrisa extremadamente que sorna, haciendo que Yato quede paralizado, sus piernas no le responden a sus órdenes y no paraba de temblar, hasta que recibió una respuesta súbita por parte de Kardia — ¡te mataré! — Kardia sin pensarlo mas de una vez se lanza hacia Yato quien intentaba huir, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

— ¿QUÉ? — Yato grito

— te enseñaré a respetar aprendiz — Yato apretó con fuerzas sus ojos y sintió el impacto del cuerpo de Kardia con el suyo y unos labios salvajes que presionaban sobre el novato, Degel se cayo de espaldas al ver como Kardia se lanzo a besar a su aprendiz, estaba un poco horrorizado y eso hizo que Yato obtenga un furioso sonrojado muy concentrado y una extrema confusión.

Pensaba que lo iba a reportar con los superiores o que iba a ser expulsado del santuario o asesinado en manos de Kardia, Degel se levanta a velocidad luz y vio como Kardia había besado al pequeño novato, hasta que rompió el beso agresivo, haciendo que Yato se desmaye y se levante a velocidad luz.

— pero.. pero ..pero

— si le llegas a decir a alguien sobre lo que te hice, te mataré — dijo Kardia.

— yo no recuerdo nada — dijo Yato con mucho miedo y mostrando ese furioso rubor que ha adquirido, pero nunca pensó que Kardia de escorpión lo ha besado, aunque para Yato fue una experiencia inolvidable y un secreto que debe guardar en su memoria interna o si no Kardia se enfurecerá con él.

— mas te vale aprendiz — para Kardia las palabras de Yato fue un acto de valentía que ningún novato ha hecho durante siglos, aunque lo beso pero le valió la pena haberlo besado, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes — antes de que te vallas, mañana te quiero aquí temprano o te arrastraré de donde vienes, entendido — Yato pelo sus ojos y asiente con la cabeza y se va corriendo asustado.

— te-te has besado con el novato ...

— ¿y cual es tu problema que halla besado al novato? — vocifero Kardia

— sabes en los problemas que te puedes meter — dijo Dégel

— y a mi que me importa, que tiene de malo darle una buena recompensa a un simple novato que se atrevió a enfrentarme sabiendo que lo iba a matar — dijo Kardia

— pero ¿Para ti que tiene de especial ese niño? — dijo Degel

— es un mocoso, pero tiene un gran valor — dijo Kardia yendo a su templo y Degel hizo lo mismo

Yato se fue consciente de haber hecho que un caballero dorado le preste su atención y ser aprendiz de uno de ellos, aunque mantienen una secreta relación, pero eso no afecta a la meta de Yato que es ser un héroe

**Continuará**

**No se como me quedo, estaré esperando sus reviews y espero que les guste mi pareja.**

** xxxxxx**

**Degel estará un poco celoso de que Kardia se halla fijado exactamente en Yato, el chico dejará de ser tan curioso y de meterse en problemas y Kardia mostrará su virilidad a su nuevo aprendiz ( Yato ).**

**esto va dedicado a los lectores que aman el yaoi**


	2. Te quiero mi mocoso niño de bronce

**Nota : **Hola que tal y como les va ... bueno aquí les va la continuación de mi yaoi de Yato/Kardia y al final de la historia responderé los reviews que me han llegado

**Esperaré sus reviews**

**Que tengan un buen domingo ( aunque el mio es aburrido XD )**

**Capitulo 2**

**Te quiero mi mocoso niño de bronce**

Yato había salido a toda velocidad de haber recibido un beso salvaje de Kardia, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundido, creyó que las cosas iban a ser muy malas para él, tuvo suerte de salir sin ser acusado por un santo dorado y logró llamar a atención de un caballero dorado, en su mente se le llenaron de nuevas preguntas y porqués, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué lo ha besado en vez de delatarlo ante los superiores?, luego de tanto correr, se dio cuenta de que ya ha salido del territorio de los dorados, pero un manteniendo ese furioso rubor en toda su cara.

Busco una fuente de agua y la encontró, se inclina ante el lugar donde hay agua y la empieza a beber, luego iba a coger un poco de agua para lavarse la cara y quitarse esa calentura de su rostro, pero para su mala suerte tenía que estirarse para alcanzar el agua y de tanto estiramiento cae al agua y como solo es un novato, no sabe nada y pataleaba por tratar de nadar, pero sus intentos son nulos, se estaba hundiendo y antes de ello vio una sombra que se dirige a el, hasta que el chico pierde el conocimiento.

Luego se despierta y sintió la dulzura de unos labios y cuando abre los ojos en su totalidad era el mismo Kardia que le estaba dando respiración boca a boca y a Yato le dio el mismo sonrojado de hace un buen rato, hasta que le da un empujon.

— niño torpe ... ¿Cómo se te ocurre coger agua si sabes que ese lago es muy profundo? — al hombre tuvo que ir a rescatarlo — no te puedo dejar ni cinco segundos suelto que enseguida haces torpezas.

— es que ... solo quise un poco de agua — dijo Yato en su defensa— lamento haberle hecho que salga de su templo "maestro Kardia" — cuando escucho que le dijo maestro Kardia con sarcasmo, varias venas de le hincharon en su cabeza y puño.

— no me obligues a matarte — Yato se puso nervioso y con miedo y eso a Kardia le gustaba mucho de Yato, que cada vez que temblaba ante él le hace sentir en su "superioridad" y poder mandar a un novato, aunque esperaba una chica, pero le daba igual si es chico o chica, solo le importa su espíritu de lucha.

— esta bien, esta bien — Yato se fue corriendo de nuevo y Kardia niega con la cabeza

— novatos — dijo Kardia con un poco de fastidio y se fue a su templo.

Yato corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que se tropieza con una piedra y cae de espaldas en el cesped, se soba la cabeza del dolor, pero el no mostraba esa cara de"me duele", porque aun sigue con esa idea de demostrarle a Kardia que no es un niño de mamá.

—¡au! ... — vio que es de noche y se fue a dormir en un árbol, pero antes tenía que tomar un poco de agua y cuando los abre estaba en brazos de Kardia y pego un grito de susto — Ka-Kardia — este le dio una sonrisa sorna que hizo que el novato se sonroje de forma violenta — usted no debe hacer eso, además ... ¿ No cree usted que es muy temprano para entrenar?

— obvio que lo es — este lo llevaba a Yato en sus brazos como si fuese una dama rescatada — es muy de noche y no quiero tener que levantarme y arrastrarte de este lugar a mi templo, por eso ahora desde este rato, vas a dormir conmigo, por cierto no te estoy dando una surgerencia — Yato traga grueso — es una orden — el moreno solo mueve su cabeza en señal de "si".

Una vez que Kardia lleva al novato a su templo lo deja en el suelo y él se levanta muy ruborizado.

— po-por cierto ... ¿Dónde voy a dormir? — dijo Yato

— que no te dije que vas a dormir conmigo — lo jala hacia la cama y Yato se queda en el filo de la cama y Kardia se pone furioso — déjate de estupideces y duérmete ya

— ok..ok, entonces buenas noches caballero de ...

— solo llámame Kardia.

— buenas noches Kardia — el hombre no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa y se duermen, el chico seguía nervioso por estar a lado de un caballero de oro, solo cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Yato fue el primero en levantarse y vio que su cabeza estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Kardia y cuando abre los ojos en su totalidad, su rostro adquirió un rojo extremadamente concentrado, pero vio que este estaba dormido, se tapa la boca con ambas manos e intenta salir sin que él se de cuenta, pero vio que un brazo tenía atrapado su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso, solo le quedo quedarse nuevamente dormido, aunque eran las 5:00 am.

Luego después de dos horas el chico se levanta y cuando va a mirar a Kardia vio el puesto, ya no estaba, se levanto y fue a buscarlo y estaba cerca de la casa de acuario y lo vio coqueteando a un grupo de hermosas damas, el chico frunce el ceño y aprieta su puño del coraje y fue al estanque que tiene Dégel que el agua que está ahí es extremadamente fría, coge un balde y lo llena de agua, Kardia estaba tan entretenido y consiguiendo varias citas con esa babosas mujeres y cuando se estaba riendo, Yato aprovecha y le lanza el balde de agua fría y Kardia sintió el impacto de esa agua fría en su cuerpo.

Él gira sobre sus talones y vio que era Yato que estaba enojado.

— PEQUEÑO MOCOSO ...

— usted mismo se lo busca, así que a esto usted se dedica... ¡que decepción! — Yato se dirige a las mujeres con el ceño bien fruncido — muy bien señoritas, la fiesta se acabo, vamos lárguense de aquí, ¡fuera! ..¡fuera!

— ¡ashh! ¡que aguafiestas! — las mujeres se iban y Kardia quedo bien pateado.

—¡ esperen no se vallan! .. y todo es por tu culpa, Yato — vocifero Kardia.

— mi culpa, usted es un irresponsable, en vez de entrenarme y estar conmigo, se la pasa babeando a ese montón de mujeres que ya han hecho un sin fin de adulterios, no se para queme trajiste contigo, será para que aprenda a ser otro mujeriego o para estar como un muerto en vida — dijo Yato con una vena en su frente y Kardia se cuajo de la risa — y como siempre todo le parece chistoso, a veces me pienso que no eres tan honorable como algunos dicen— el chico se iba a ir, cuando un poderoso jalón hace que Yato este atrapado e los brazos de Kardia.

—creí haberte dicho que te enseñaré a respetar, aprendiz, eso incluye que deba tomar ciertas medidas para poder hacer de ti un aprendiz obediente — dijo Kardia atrapando a Yato en sus brazos.

— ¡déjame ir! .. te odio ... odio tu forma de ser ... odio cuando andas con esas mujeres ... odio tu ridícula sonrisa sorna y lo que mas odio, es que me abandonas por esas horribles mujeres — Kardia vio como los ojos del chico se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar que se sentía ofendido verlo a andar con esas babosas de dudosa identidad y quien sabe si son prostitutas o no, pero Yato soltó lo que en verdad le quería decir a Kardia desde un principio, vio como el chico lloraba, hasta que tuvo lástima por él y le soba su cabeza haciendo que sus llantos se calmen.

— ya veo, estas molesto porque no te he dado la atención que te mereces — Yato solo apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Kardia y dejo de llorar, se seca sus lagrimas con las manos y solo dio un suspiro — si es así, esta bien te entrenaré como se debe, pero te advierto una cosa, no será amable contigo ni pacifista, así que acostúmbrate a mis métodos de enseñanza y como mi primera regla será que dejes esa maña de lloriquear por todo, solo hazlo cuando un ser querido tuyo muera, entendiste aprendiz — Yato asiente con la cabeza, pero ocultaba su cara en el pecho de kardia que había adquirido ese rubor que al hombre siempre le gustaba.

Y así paso, días y noches entrenaban sin para y con los métodos de Kardia a Yato se le hace un poco complicado superar ese poder, pero nunca se daba por vencido, aunque sus puños sangraban o sus huesos se quebraban, nada lo va a impedir a ser un héroe y esa es su única meta, Kardia estaba mas orgulloso que su aprendiz estaba aprendiendo a comportarse como un caballero de Atenea y como dejaba a un lado ese carácter infantil al de uno de un hombre fuerte.

En uno de esos intentos logro golpear a Kardia y Yato se asusta y corre a auxiliar a su maestro.

— maestro Kardia, se encuentra bien ...

— que no te dije que no seas amable conmigo — vocifero Kardia — al menos siéntete orgulloso de haberme golpeado, porque el enemigo no mostrará ninguna piedad ante ti y tu debes golpearlo así sea hombre o mujer.

— esta bien .

Luego pasaron dos años y Yato tuvo su prueba final antes de convertirse en un caballero de bronce, luego de vencer a su contrincante, recibió la armadura del unicornio y estaba tan feliz de portar una armadura, luego vio como todos le aplaudían y quien mas lo estaba viendo y admirando, era el mismo Kardia y le hizo una señal para que valla al templo del escorpión y el chico fue, vio que Kardia estaba sentado en las escaleras comiendo manzanas y le lanza una a Yato.

Yato la come y le gustó mucho la dulzura de la manzana y la come con mucho gusto, pero vio que una gota de jugo de manzana se le cae por los labio y le vio que le fue muy traicionera, haciendo que se vea mas tentador y eso Kardia lo ha notado, luego se apega a Yato y le brinda un beso salvaje y al principio Yato abre los ojos de forma violenta, pero luego este le responde el beso y así fue hasta que se hizo de uno salvaje a uno apasionado, hasta que después tuvieron que romper el beso porque vieron a Dégel que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como Kardia había besado de nuevo a Yato.

— no me digas que mas a delatar con Atenea — dijo Kardia con sarcasmo mientras estrujaba la cintura de Yato quein intentaba huir de nuevo — si es así, me importa una mierda lo que me va a pasar, pero yo quiero estar a solas con mi aprendiz y ... GRACIAS — la ultima palabra la grito con una vena hinchada en su cabeza y Dégel se quedo pálido al escuchar que le importaba un pedo si es delatado ante los superiores, pero nada lo va a impedir que bese a su aprendiz.

Dégel no dijo nada, solo se marchó y al caminar se desmaya y se levanta a velocidad luz y se fue a su templo, Kardia vio como Yato se estaba escapando de cuclillas y lo atrapa.

— ¿A donde crees que vas aprendiz?

—a-a ninguna parte — dijo Yato con una sonrisa débil y todo nervioso.

— mas te vale — dijo Kardia rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del chico que ya ha crecido de un niño a un chico — y bien ... ¿ en donde estábamos antes de esa grosera interrupción? .. ah si ya me acordé — lo vuelve a besar y este adquiere el mas furioso sonrojado que es en su totalidad y con el rojo mas oscuro que había, sintió que se iba a volver loco y se dejo llevar por las llamas de la pasión, hasta que rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

— ¿Po-Por qué ese beso? — Yato estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

— considéralo como mis felicitaciones, en verdad te lo mereces, me has hecho quedar bien y por eso como no pude darte algo de valor, no me quedo mas que otra — dijo Kardia

— yo .. yo ...

— no es necesario que lo digas, pero te diré algo muy importante y no se lo digas a nadie o te mataré a punta de golpes — Yato traga grueso mientras que Kardia viaja hacia el oído el chico — te quiero mi mocoso aprendiz

— gracias

Y así fue como Yato siempre le ha mantenido un gran respeto por Kardia cuando lo ve caminar, haciendo una reverencia, pero en el fondo lo amaba profundamente y viceversa, él era su aprendiz frente a los superiores pero cuando estaban a solas es su amante y eso el chico no lo niega.

Yato caminaba con orgullo hacia su nuevo amigo Temma a presumirle lo grandioso y genuino que es su maestro Kardia, pero siempre lo visitaba sin que los otros santos dorados lo cachen.

— _finalmente me he convertido en un santo de Atenea y esto te lo debo a ti _— alzando su cabeza y mirando al cielo — _si te debo a ti, Kardia de escorpión — _Yato pensaba mientras estaba mirando las estrellas, pero estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Kardia y así piensan permanecer hasta que mueran y regresen al mas alla.

_**Fin ...**_

_**Bien no se como me quedo, pero a mi me gusto mi propia historia y si no les gusta, pueden retirarse sin ningún problema, pero no quiero que me vengan con amenazas o que digan feos comentarios, pero si les gusta mi historia, dejen sus reviews y digan que les ha parecido mi primer yaoi.**_

_**próximamente, haré uno de Hades con Atenea, pero tendrá mucho romance y mucho limón, yo una vez he leído una historia de Poseidon y Atenea que contiene limón y esta en portguesiño y me gusto mucho y pienso hacer una con Atenea y Hades, luego por las mismas una de Shun y Afrodita :D**_

_**Respondiendo a los reviews ...y a un pana muy bacan que me hizo inspirar en hacer este yaoi.**_

_**Para Stardust sama ( si es que quiere leer mi historia): muchas gracias por haberme dado esa inspiración por medio de sus historias, me inspiré mucho en la historia que dice "héroe" y cuando vi la escena de que Yato vio como Kardia besaba Dégel, me dije a mi misma que si hay una historia de KardiaxDégel, porque no hacer una de KardiaxYato y espero que te guste mucho.**_

_**Para Kane : gracias por tu review y ya está mi segundo capitulo, aunque esta historia solo tiene dos capitulos, pero todo fue inspirado por la historia de "héroe" de stardust-sama.**_

_**Para Yolandachiku : tal vez sea raro , pero a ellos dos los saqué de mi cabeza, de hecho fue mi idea emparejar a Kardia con Yato, ya que en el lost canvas fue él quien recluto a Yato y lo llevo al santuario.**_

_**Para Issie Phantomhive : lo prometido es deuda, ahí te va el segundo capitulo de mi yaoi y espero tus reviews, aunque la próxima vez te dedicaré una historia de mucho humor y romance que sera de Manigoldo y Albafica.**_

_**bueno eso es todo por hoy**_

_**chao chao pescado XD**_


	3. Extra

**Nota : **Hola que tal y como les va ... bueno aquí les va la continuación de mi yaoi de Yato/Kardia y al final de la historia responderé los reviews que me han llegado.

Ahí les va un extra que les será de mucho agrado

**Esperaré sus reviews**

**Que tengan un buen día**

**Extra**

**Capitulo 3**

**Ese mocoso es mío**

Kardia le había importado un pedo la reacción de Dégel, aunque él no dijo nada, ni fue a delatar a la pareja que se habían besado, pero alguien mas los ha visto, era una mujer de Jamir, que vio como Yato se beso con Kardia y su reacción fue que se le cayo la mandíbula y se le abrieron los ojos comos dos platos, pero lo que mas le sucede es que sintió como se le quebraba la mandíbula al ver a dos hombres besándose y así estaban mientras miraban las estrellas, hasta que Kardia rompe el beso y se enfada.

— creo que no estamos solos — dijo Kardia con mucha furia

— pero si el señor Dégel se fue — dijo Yato aun con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

— ¡oye tu niña! — la chica se sobresalto del susto y pegando un grito del terror — ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?, no me digas que nos estabas espiando — la joven sintió su cuerpo temblar — no te metas en mis asuntos personales

— lo -lo lamento es que ... ¿¡Yato!? — dijo la chica.

— ¡waaa! ¿¡Yuzuriha!? ... ¿Qué pedo haces aquí? .. no deberías estar buscando a Shion, porque ... has venido al lugar equivocado — aclaro Yato poniendose delante de Kardia quien se iba a lanzar con violencia contra Yuzuriha.

— q-que ... pero te estabas ...

— eso no es asunto tuyo, se que seré responsable de mis acciones, pero entiende que necesito de Kardia, tu siempre persigues a Shion, Tenma anda muy unido con la señorita Sasha y yo como pinche, sin nadie por eso que no puedo vivir sin Kardia — Kardia al escuchar eso sonrió de forma orgullosa — en verdad lo lamento Yuzuriha, pero esa es la verdad y si quieres delatarme, pues por mi no hay problema, puedes acusarme con Sage, pero nada me impedirá estar con Kardia ...

Yuzuriha quedo silenciada con las palabras de Yato, vio como él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo tipo de obstáculos y que nada lo detendrá, ni impedirá que esté con su maestro Kardia, ese chico es muy valiente a pesar de que podrá asumir las terribles consecuencias y siempre estará dispuesto a defender a Kardia.

— comprendo, pero no solo yo te va a decir esas cosas, también los otros santos de oro, piensalo bien — dijo Yuzuriha poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

— ya lo pensé, pienso enfrentarme contra quien sea, pero no dejaré quie me separen de Kardia — dijo Yato frunciendo el ceño — yo no te molesto cuando te veo besándote con Shion — A Kardia se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar que esa es la mujer con quien siempre se ha besado con el caballero de aries.

— ¡uuyy! ... entonces esta es la mujer de Shion — Kardia se tira al piso reventándose de la risa — no puedo creerlo que Shion y esta niña se besan a escondidas ... buena esa Yato ... jajajaja...

— esta bien, esta bien, puedes quedarte con él .. YA — dijo Yuzuriha echando humo de su cabeza al ver como Kardia se cuajaba de la risa.

— gracias .. pero tu y Shion .. jajajaja — Yato también se cuajaba de la risa, haciendo que Yuzuriha se enfade y se valla y vio como los dos se mataban de la risa.

— valla... ese Shion si que tiene unos gustos bien aturdidos — dijo Kardia.

— demasiados aturdidos ... jajajaja — dijo Yato.

Yuzuriha se fue con una vena hinchada en su cabeza — hombres — los se reían pero estaban juntos, hasta que cayeron al piso y se les termino la risotada.

— ese comentario la dejo muda, tienes mucha audacia muchacho — le da un beso en los labios y Yato solo le sonríe y ambos se van a dormir porque ya es de noche, Yato mientras se acostaba veía como Kardia le estaba sonriendo y esa sonrisa la guardará en su memoria interna si le llegase el momento de pelear y morir como un santo dorado, así que se acuesta junto a Kardia y se acurruca en su pecho, hasta que la noche llegue a su fin

**_ESTE ES EL FINAL_**


End file.
